Fugitive
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Jessi is a very special girl. Unfortunately the new Chairman of Homeland Security Nathan Petrelli is not very fond of special people. Heroes crossover


I don't own Kyle XY or Heroes

* * *

Jessi was happy. For once everything in life was going all right. She was getting used to live with the Tragers and she was developing a growing bond with each of them. The initial clash between her and Lori grew into playful fights they both liked , Josh and her were like always getting along . Even better then before since he and Andy invited her to join their gaming team and they were all kicking some serious ass in the virtual space

Stephen was amazing. He was everything that she imagined a father should be and she really enjoyed spending time with him. He also seemed to enjoy having a teenage daughter that liked spending time with her father, was completely honest about almost everything and most of all enjoyed Stephen's secret passion- board games.

She was visiting Nicole regularly at the hospital and she was still the same kind woman who cared for her since day one. But those visits weren't easy. Every time she saw her laying at that bed Jessi felt awful. It was frustrating to be so helpless but so far neither she nor Kyle managed to find a way to help speed up Nicole's healing without affecting half of the machines in the hospital. But Nicole was making steady progress and this was encouraging

As for Kyle well he was spending time with Latnok lately. Meeting new people, giving his opinion on projects and so far Jessi thankfully saw no problem coming from them. Even Kyle while distrustful didn't mind the work he was doing now. Still Jessi regularly and in a clear and firm way reminded Cassidy and everybody else from Latnok she could find just what will happen to them if they hurt Kyle or the Tragers in any way. And they always reassured her (especially that time after she included sketches) that they have only the most honorable of intentions.

So now she was enjoying spending an afternoon alone with Lori doing "girly" things

"Get ready to recognize the truth Jessi"said Lori coming in with the popcorn" cause it will not be denied"

"Yeah I still don't see it Lori" said playfully Jessi

"Oh but you will. After today's movie marathon you will see that Brad Pitt is in fact hotter then Johnny Depp " said Lori while taking half a dozen DVD's and putting them in front of Jessi" Ok so what should we start with. We have Interview with a Vampire, Thelma and Louis……"

Jessi tuned out Lori as she suddenly felt strange. Something was wrong. She felt some kind of danger. Extending her senses she found them. Five heartbeats that didn't belong to the any of the neighbors were surrounding the house. Further down the street she could hear an engine running. Judging by the sound it was from a van. Near the engine she could hear another heartbeat and the hum of machinery.

"….and of course we also have Mr. & Mrs. Smith. After all how could we not ….and Jessi are you ok?" asked a worried Lori noticing how tense Jessi was. This was usually not a good news

"Lori get in the bathroom now and lock the .." and then Jessi felt three impacts and crumpled to the floor in pain as a significant amount of electricity flooded her body. She quickly absorbed it grateful that she and Kyle spent some time learning how to control an electrical charge but she stayed on the ground. Playing possum as Josh liked to call it

"What have you done to her you bastards?" she could hear Lori screaming in anger. Jessi felt the overwhelming urge to jump up and lead Lori to safety but she knew that even she would have trouble dealing with all five of them at the same time. She could absorb only so much electricity. She had to wait for the right moment

"Miss this is a matter of national security, you should…" she could hear them coming closer to her. Two of them were coming straight for her. She could her the dangling of the handcuffs as she calculated just where they were. And then just as they were right next to her she quickly reached and grabbed their legs with all her strength. They didn't have time to scream in pain from her near bone crushing strength because almost immediately she used the stored electricity to take them down. She quickly exploded into action. While standing up she grabbed the table and hurled it at attacker number three sending him crashing into the kitchen and then while dodging two more darts she quickly used the couch to launch herself in the air and deliver a brutal flying kick to the head of attacker number four

And so she was left with only one opponent. To his credit he kept his cool even after her display and fired at her but she easily dodged the projectiles. Now that she could see him face to face and there was only one of them she could easily calculate the trajectory of the rather slow taser like projectiles and avoid them. The attacker seeing how ineffective his weapon was discarded it and reached for his gun. Jessi tensed preparing several tactics to disable him. But as it turned out she didn't need them as mister number five convulsed to the ground hit by a taser dart. Jessi turned around and smiled as she saw Lori holding one of their shotgun like weapons still looking slightly stunned at what she did. She quickly ran up to her side and put her hands on her face to do a quick scan for any injuries

"Are you ok Lori?" asked a concerned Jessi

"I am Trinity. Man you can really kick ass" Lori was trying to joke around but Jessi could see that she was still in shock from what happened" Was that Latnok?"

"I am not sure. There is still one of them by the street. Keep the gun while I go and deal with him" if this was indeed Latnok they were going to pay vowed Jessi

"Be careful" whispered Lori

And Jessi was off. Sneaking up on a van in the middle of a street in the suburbs was not an easy thing but luckily for Jessi from what she could her the man inside seemed to be too preoccupied with trying to contact his team

'Team Bravo do you have the subject? Team Bravo I repeat do you have the subject? " she could hear the panic in his voice and so she decided to give him a true reason for panic .Pushing hard she quickly broke the lock of the back door of the van nearly ripping it off in the process . And then in the blink of an eye she had her hand around the throat of the man who was still trying to contact his team.

"Who are you?" she growled in his face trying to use the intimidation techniques she saw in the cop shows Josh liked to watch

The man was not what she expected. Unlike the tough soldiers back in the house who kept their composure even in the heat of battle this man seemed to be very scrawny and was currently shaking in fear. Jessi might have been more merciful after seeing someone so pathetic looking but those men put Lori in danger. And when it came to somebody putting her loved ones in danger she lacked any kind of mercy or compassion. So she slammed his head in the side of the van and asked again

"Who are you?"

"My my name is Kevin Johnson" he stuttered almost on the verge of passing out" Please don't kill me. I wasn't even supposed to be here today I was never supposed to go in the field I….|"

"Enough" she slammed his head again just so he knew that she wasn't kidding around" Who are you working for and why have you attacked my family?"

"I work for the government" he said quickly afraid of the prospect of his head hitting the van at high speed again" It's not about your family. It's about you. You are one of the fr…specials and we have orders to capture you all"

"Specials?" she asked in a very quiet and very serious voice

It took a while but he spilled everything he knew. Apparently in the last few decades a genetic anomaly had affected the world. Hundreds perhaps thousand of people have begun developing extraordinary abilities and the president had seen them as a threat to national security. All of them had to be rounded up and locked up for the security of the nation. It looks like they found her through the internet. Her displays on Hillary's blog caught their attention and now she was wanted.

She was feeling very conflicted as many emotions raged through her. She cursed herself for being so stupid as to show off her powers on tape. She should have listened to Kyle.

She also felt a tingle of excitement when she thought of all these special people. They weren't like her and Kyle but they were also unique

And lastly she felt a bit disappointed that it wasn't Latnok finally revealing their true intentions. She really wanted to do some rather unpleasant stuff to Cassidy. She hated people who were trying to manipulate her

"You will give me all the information you have on the specials" she said in a menacing voice

"I ahh I don't have access to this. I wasn't even supposed to be here I am just a.." Jessi cut his stuttering by slamming his head again this time hard enough for him to lose consciousness. She sensed that he was telling her the truth. He really didn't have the information she needed. But that didn't matter. The computers were here. After four minutes of intense hacking she finally broke the system. She quickly downloaded everything on a flash drive. She knew she had to hurry. Nothing here showed that they might have backup but she didn't want to risk it. After tying up the van geek with a few computer cables she quickly made her way back home to find a very scared Lori holding nervously the electric weapon and trying to keep all the soldiers in sight

"Where the hell were you?" she screamed angry" I was scared something happened to you"

"I had to find out who they are" she said trying to calm down Lori " Sadly it's not Latnok "

"Sadly?" asked a puzzled Lori

"It's the government. Long story short: there is a genetic anomaly running throughout the world. Ordinary people are developing special abilities by the hundreds. Government got scared and decided to lock them all up. They saw Hillary's blog and thought I was one of them" she could see the question in Lori's eyes and quickly added" they don't know about Kyle and they are not interested in you guys. But from now on you must tell Kyle to be careful. They might put up surveillance on your house."

"Why would I tell…Jessi don't tell me you are leaving?" Jessi was touched by the genuine sorrow in Lori's voice

" I have to. They are after me Lori and it's my fault. If only I didn't show off..." she would never forgive herself for being so stupid " This is not some secret society or a corporation this is the government. It's too big. If I stay I will put you all in danger"

"Are you sure?" asked Lori hoping that once again a miracle might happen and things would turn back to normal

"I would give anything in the world to be wrong" Jessi said on the verge of breaking down. Why did it always have to happen this way. Whenever she was on the verge of finally finding happiness something always came and destroyed everything.

"I want you to come back" said Lori as she hugged her "I know you will find a way"

It took her three minutes to pack a bag full of clothes, some money and another pair of shoes. It wasn't much but it was a start and she didn't have a lot of time .Than she called every journalist in a ten mile radius to report a police scandal in the suburbs. She knew that if there was one thing government conspirators would hate it would be the media attention. Making a media circus around this would be an extra insurance on the safety of the Tragers . Taking a few souvenirs that could prove useful from her attackers as well she finally reached the door and hugged Lori once again. She hated the idea of letting go of her family but she knew she had no choice

"You must remember to tell Kyle to be careful. He mustn't use his powers for a while. He must appear to be as normal as possible. You must tell him not to come after me. I will take of myself but he must stay here and protect all of you" she couldn't help but tear up a bit" and please tell them all how much I will miss them. I love you all"

"I will" said Lori who was also becoming tearful. If someone had told her a few months ago that she would be so sad to see Jessi going away she would have called them an idiot

After quickly putting the van geek in a nearby trash can Jessi prepared to start the engine. She turned for a last look at her home and saw Lori. And then she heard it. It was barely a whisper but she recognized Lori's voice

'Goodbye sis"

Smiling sadly Jessi finally drove away. She would find a way back to the family no matter what she had to do, she would save those specials and she would take vengeance on the people who ruined her happiness. She was a fugitive now. But she had a mission

* * *

What can I say? After watching the last episode of Heroes I got inspired .I figured that if both shows were in the same world Jessi who has already exposed hers skills to the entire school and to the internet would be a perfect target for Nathan's hunter. Now I am just wondering who she should join. The psycho twins Sylar and Luke or Peter and friends. I will probably decide after watching the next episode and how well each side works. I hope you enjoy it.

And yeah i know it was a bit mushy but the scene with Lori and Jessi bonding got to me :)

Also don't forget. Spread the message. Help Save Kyle XY


End file.
